Nny on Ice!
by YugamiNny777
Summary: Nny goes Ice Skating. PG-13 for some violence. Please review.


Okay this is my first Nny fic so please be nice, I beg thee. I got the Idea when I saw my cousin figure skating. Thus the title of the fic. Please review, it really helps.  
  
Nny on Ice  
  
  
  
Johnny stared at all the people on the ice. He had been told so many times by Eff and Meat to get out and have 'fun' so naturally, Johnny was looking for something enjoyable to entertain is mind. He had seen about half of the people on the ice walk over, get skates, call him a freak, a queer, or anything their little minds could come up with. Johnny wanted to get back at them, oh how he wanted to just slit their throats, gut their stomachs, but he was at a dillema. Johnny didn't know how to skate.  
  
So instead Johnny sat, in the stands, under his jacket he clutched both of his knives, twisting the handles in his palms trying think of somewhy to get down there, to make them pay, even if it ment getting down there on the ice, and. wait that was it!  
  
Johnny raced up the steps till he reached the skate rental booth. Johnny gave the man behind the counter his shoe size and the man returned with a pair of black hockey skates. Johnny smiled gleefully as he sat at a nearby chair and laced the skates, which proved to be a taks on their own.  
  
After finishing, Johnny walked carefully down the stairs to the ice rink, holding onto the railing for dear life. Nny stumbled down the stairs trying not to beak his neck on the way down. He finally reached the rink, as he clutched the sid eof the rink. Only one thing left to do.  
  
Nny placed one skate onto the ice and moved his foot back and forth, forcing the stake to gluide across the cold surface. This looked easy. Nny then put both skates on the ice and let go of the railing. He was standing on the ice and didn't fall! Nny then took one step forward, gliding on the surface, this was just like rollerblading. Nny started to get the hang of ice skating as he begain to get braver and he moved away from the rail  
  
"So idiots can skate." One man who had annoyed Johnny said zooming past him, almost knocking Johnny to the ice. Johnny felt the hate burn up inside of him and he sakted over to the disk jockey over in the score box. He whispered something in the DJ's ear. The old man behind the box nodded. Johnny smiled and made his way to the middle of the rink. Form inside his trench coat he pulled out 2 nicely sharpend knives.  
  
Suddenly the song, "Dance of the Sugar Plumb Faries" began to play and Johnny stood center stage brandishing his knives in the spotlight. Almost as if it was routine, Johnny began to dance his way around the rink every now and then extending his kinves to decapitate a bystandard or to cut a limb off. He continued around the rink as the song comtinued, the shreeks of people being slaughtered right in cue with the music.  
  
Nny then say the man who had made the earlier comment and he skated over to him. Nny, instead of using knives made a karate kick and took off the man's head with the blade of his skate. Nny almost was finished, only about 10 people left on the rink.  
  
Johnny smiled and made his way to the corner where they were all huddled together. "Boo." He said and they all went running away like scared puppy dogs. As they struggled to escape Johnny picked then off one by one. Taking off heads, plunging through stomachs, tearing off limbs until the entire rink was filled with blood an corpses. And with that the Dance of the Sugar Plumb Faries was over. Johnny took a bow to the crown of corpses then made his way over to the exit, it was suprizing none of his victims made their way there.  
  
Nny took off the skates and put on his boots and headed up to the top of the rink. He gave the skates to the counterman and felt, all the while humming that wonderful tune as he headed home. "You know." Johnny said aloud, "I should find more time to do this." He said smileing wickedly.  
  
End  
  
So what did you think? This was my first Nny fic, so please be gentle. Review either way. Thanx.  
  
YugamiNny777 


End file.
